Yugioh: A Teenagers Tale Part One
by punkrocka23
Summary: A story that takes place after the ceremonial duel. Our heroes try to return to normal lives but as they each live out their 'normal' lives, they find that average living is not as average as they thought. A simple story about growing up.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first story on this site. Now I have been a fan of yugioh since I was a kid. Kinda lost interest over the years until I found this site and found a whole community based on the social aspect of the characters involved. This inspired me to write one of my own. I love writing stories and have written many about different things but this one caught my eye. I decided to write the best detailed and creative story of yugioh ever and this is what I came up with. A story written in three parts focusing on these characters: Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Vinny. It begins about three weeks after the ceremonial battle in September, second week of school (Time is very important, I'm very specific about the seasons and time of year). The story focuses on all five charcters and their problems. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1. Young and Hopeless

It was your average day in Domino City, USA. Everything was absolutely normal. The grass was green, the sky was a deep turquoise blue, the sun was shining, and the birds were singing softly in the early morning sun. Yes, everything was absolutely normal. _'Too normal'_ thought Yugi Moto looking out the window at the sky. He sighed and quickly looked back at his teacher who was in front of the classroom he was in.

Yugi Moto was your average fifteen (soon to be sixteen) year old boy. Though some aspects of him were not so average. For one thing, his hair was quite bizarre. It was spiky on top, black with red highlights and had super long bangs in the front (three on each side) colored blonde. Also he didnt look fifteen either. He was extremely short for his age, barely over five feet tall. He had a young boyish face of a child, and bright round eyes that were usually bright and twinkling.

But those bright, almost violet colored eyes were anything but twinkling today. They were fell with the thought of depression and had a glazed look. Though usually attentive to his studies, Yugi was not in the mood to listen to his teachers rabble on geometry. His heart and mind were simply too heavy. It had been nearly two weeks since Yami (the pharaoh) had left for the afterlife in the ancient temple in Egypt and ever since Yugi had been struggling to adjust to life without his other, more powerful half.

He had been feeling rather weak, both physically and mentally, sometimes not even having the strength to get out of bed. Looking back, he found that the Millennium Puzzle had given him a strength and power that was gone for good. He had never really appreciated or understood its power until now. Yami had given Yugi a courage and a light he thought would never leave him. He felt as if someone had put it out and stolen his courage and strength like a bank robber. He looked around the classroom. His best friend Joey Wheeler was sitting in front of him hand in his head. He was tall and strong with long blonde hair and a temper to match, or what Tristan coined "Brooklyn Rage". But today Joey seemed quite lifeless. Though Yugi couldn't see Joey's face, he was sure that he was very close to dozing off as he usually did. Joey was not a morning person.

To his left sat Vincent (Perconte) Guarnere, or 'Vinny', another friend he had made in middle school. An Italian-American, he was actually a very tall and lanky sixteen year old, but muscular as well. He was very similar to Joey in personality, but with a cooler head. Instead of sitting hunched over in his chair like the rest of the class, Vinny was leaning back in his chair, with both feet up on his desk, hands behind his head looking bored but not exhausted. Vinny had been been doing this ever since Yugi had known him. He had never been good at school or applied to it, something he had been getting away with for years. For now he just sat there looking outside at the sky as Yugi had minutes before. To the left of Joey sat Tristan Taylor. Another friend of Yugi's, he was leaning low in his chair playing a game on his itouch trying not to get caught by the teacher Mr. White. Tristan had been loyal to Yugi for years and had helped him out of a lot of tight spots.

To the right of Joey sat Ryou Bakura, an exchange student from England who had come to America for a better education. He was the former possessor of the Millennium Ring, which had controlled him evilly for a very long time. But the Ring was gone now, and Bakura back to normal for good. No worries. For now Bakura sat attentively writing notes down as he usually did. He was head of student council, and had to maintain good grades to keep his spot. Yugi then looked to his right. There sat Tea Gardner, his longtime and for awhile, his only friend. Out of all his pals he had known Tea longest, almost since kindergarden. She had stuck up for him against bullies, playing with him on the playground when no one else would. After Joey, Tristan, and Spencer became his friends, he didn't need her protection anymore but she still was a great friend and a great inspiration and helper in all his duels.

She was a tall, slender girl. About five eight with almost shoulder length, brown hair with dazzling blue eyes. She had a great knack for being there when all seemed hopeless. She was also curvy and very cute and everyone knew it. She was not idle, paying attention to Mr. White, but not moving her pencil. It was awhile before Yugi caught himself staring at her, but not before Tea noticed. She looked over and gave Yugi a smile. Yugi managed to return the favor with a rather weak smile of his own but he knew she appreciated it all the same. He turned his attention back to Mr. White.

"And when you factor the two and divide x into three..." Yugi sighed. He had hoped that school would take his mind off Yami but it hadn't worked very well. He spent most of his time thinking, and not paying mind to his classes. Though it was only the first week and hadn't had much homework he even found managing that difficult. But what disturbed him the most, was that not even his friends could take his mind off past events. he loved his pals dearly and thanked his lucky stars for them. But not even being with them had solved anything. Most of the time, while his friends chatted he rarely said anything, often looking down and only speaking if asked anything. This had raised some concern among them, but they did not know the real reason for his lack of socializing, he thought.

_'They have no idea what it's like to feel like a part of you, mainly the strong part of you, ripped out and sealed away forever'_ Yugi thought bitterly. He knew it wasn't their fault. But at the moment he didn't care. He didn't merely miss Yami for strength nor for dueling, something he couldn't do right now even if he wanted to, due to an important and work-heavy year at school. He simply missed his friend, his companion, his wise other half, the one that had been with him through all those adventures they had. Even when his soul had been locked up in the oricalchos, Yami had risked everything to save him. Now he was gone, all gone.

He was jerked suddenly back into reality when suddenly a loud snore issued from the mass called Joey. He had finally fallen victim from the lack of morning sleep and was snoring like a bear in a china shop. "Mr. Wheeler! Pick up your head this instant!" shouted Mr. White, frustrated from his lack of attention. As if the yelling had barely awken him, Joey slowly raised his head, eyes half closed, completely disoriented.

"Wha?... Where's da cheeseburger?" he asked in complete confusion. Several students chuckled loudly, including Vinny who laughed obnoxiously to himself, arms still behind his head. Tea even couldn't resist a giggle. She put her hand to her mouth to stop herself. Tristan, who had up at this point had been focusing on his game quickly put the itouch away, in case Mr. White tried to take it. "Mr. Wheeler I will not have people sleeping in this class" Mr White said sternly. "Is that clear?"

"Yes sir" grumbled Joey who sat up and put his head back in his arm. Yugi shook his head and looked back at Tea, who was still trying not to laugh. They caught each other's eye simultaneously this time and Tea looked as if she wanted to say something, but gave him a look saying 'I'll tell you later'. Yugi understanding, nodded and looked back towards Mr. White who had resumed his teaching of geometry. Yugi and Tea had been able to understand each other without speaking for some time. It was almost uncanny. Close to being telepathic in a way, they had been friends for so long they could understand one another's intentions with ease. It was a rare gift that not many share in friendship. Yugi looked around again. Bakura apparently, had been unperturbed by Joey's disturbance, and was writing down notes with little focus to all else. Tristan had decided not take out his itouch again, and was staring off into space.

Yugi thought _'Might as well try to get some work done'_. He coped down some notes during the last duration of the class. When he was finished, he put his head down thinking of Yami, trying not to feel more depressed than he already was. When the bell rang, Yugi sighed in relief and began to pack his things for his next class when Tea spoke to him. "I know Mr. White is boring but geez, Joey's obnoxious even when he's not in this world" she laughed.

"Yeah I know" agreed Yugi smiling a true smile for the first time in days. "He radiates rudeness even in his sleep". Tea laughed and Yugi's heart warmed when she did. Her bright personality always managed to cheer him up. Yugi stared at her in awe. "Well c'mon Yugi, get your stuff you don't wanna be late for gym".

"Right" he said. He packed the rest of his things and started towards the door, where Tea and the rest of his classmates were already at. All of a sudden, Yugi felt a surge of happiness he hadn't felt in a week. The world seemed better to him now as he saw Tea flounce happily out of the room. He looked back out the window before leaving, the sky seemed all the more beautiful today. All of a sudden, he felt truly thankful for his greatest friend and supporter. _'Things aren't going to be so bad '_ Yugi thought. And he headed out the door, at the heel of his crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Puzzled by the Puzzle

Joey Wheeler patted his stomach as it grumbled loudly. "Man I wish this line would hurry up" he groaned. "I'm starvin!" "What you're in a rush to eat this slop?" snorted Vinny arms crossed as he waited.

"Hey food is food" shrugged Joey. "Even though it takes a few minutes to figure out what it is".

"Well save your energy and look at the sign dumbass" said Tristan pointing at the sign on the door.

It said- BEEF BURRITO OR HAM SANDWICHES W/ FRENCH FRIES+ APPLES. At Domino High there were two main courses for lunch. One of which was something normal like a sandwich or pasta. The other was something nasty or gross-looking that most people stayed away from. Thought Domino was not better known for it's food, if you could get in line first you could stash a few sandwiches or milk to be safe. But right now Joey, Tristan, and Spencer had not bothered to show up for lunch and had paid for it. It was a fifteen minute wait to get up front and the food was going fast.

"So they say" said Joey skeptically to Joey's comment. "I don't trust cafeteria food. Never have, never will. Remember when Jay Malak tried that stuff last year?"

"Oh yeah I heard he nearly choked on his vomit during a test" snickered Vinny.

"Yeah ended up getting his stomach pumped" said Joey sadly. "Poor kid"

They waited a further five minutes and the line still didn't move much. "Damn!" muttered Tristan. "Those sandwiches are going fast!"

"We're not going to make it" said Vinny. "Shoulda eatin breakfast this morning. But my fucking alarm clock didn't go off until seven thirty!"

"Hang on!" said Joey lighting up. "I got an idea" (something that was very rare).

"Joey I swear to God if we don't get lunch today..." started Vinny. "Zip it!" said Joey. "I know what I'm doin" he said with a confident smile.

They got out of line and followed Joey to the front where a teacher was standing, regulating the line. "Hey you three no cutting!" he shouted. "Get back in line!"

Joey looked completely unfazed by this. As they approached he pulled out a scrap piece of paper and handed it to the cranky teacher. The teacher looked at it.

"Special permission says we're to get our food quickly as possible so we can serve our detention with Ms. Garfield" explained Joey. _This better work _he thought nervously, fingers crossed. Tristan and Vinny looked at each other, not knowing what to expect.

The teacher looked at them skeptically for a second then nodded and said "Alright very well, take your food and go". _Phew_ thought Joey. And he helped himself to french fries.

It turned out that they were just in time. There were only twelve sandwiches left and they split four between them. As they walked out of the cafeteria, they felt very smug about their trick to get the very last of the good food. "I gotta hand it to ya Joe that was one of your better ideas" said Vinny not regretting the move now nor did Tristan (nor did Joey). Each one of them was over six feet tall, constantly needed food, and constantly ate it.

"Yeah feel almost bad about cuttin now" said Tristan in a slightly remorseful tone, though his face didn't look it. He started munching on a sandwich as they carried trays outside.

"How'd you do that? And what was on that piece of paper?"

"Oh it was an actual detention note" said Joey. "He paused and looked at his two friends and smiled. "From last year!" They all laughed heartily and began walking towards the sophomore area of the quad.

Domino High School had different areas outside for each student of age to sit for lunch. There was the freshman area which was marked by a large oak tree near the language arts building. The sophomore area was right next to it, it was smaller but had more benches and more shade. The juniors sat to their right in a widely grassy area divided by the sidewalk which separated them from the seniors. The seniors had the largest area right by the cafeteria, and no one under senior year dared walk over near there. So Joey, Vinny, and Tristan began looking for everyone at their table.

"Let's start lookin for Yug" said Joey peering over a group of juniors.

"Yeah speaking of which he hasn't been acting himself lately" said Tristan.

"What're ya talkin about Tristan?" asked Joey in his heavy Brooklyn accent, puzzled. Then Vinny spoke up, "I'm kinda noticing it too actually" he said. "Dude seems depressed, it ain't like him."

"Hmmmmmmm" mused Joey to himself. He couldn't deny it, he had noticed it too. Though he thought it funny for a guy like Yugi, he hadn't bothered to ask if anything was wrong with his pal. He felt a pang of guilt go through him. But he quickly shoved it aside.

"Relax guys" he said out loud. "I'm sure he's fine, and even if he isn't it's nothin hangin with us can't fix".

How very wrong he was. Yugi was far from fine, in fact he felt worse than he did the previous day. Despite being in high spirits yesterday, Yugi was down in the dumps again today. Despite Tea making him feel better, that spurt of happiness had not lasted long and he felt emotionally empty and fatigued. Joey, Tristan, and Vinny quickly spotted Yugi at a sophomore bench sitting by Tea, Balura, and a few other sophomores. They reached the table and sat down.

"Hi guys" said Tea. "Sup" they grunted too focused on eating to look up at her. "Boy getting a half-decent lunch takes longer than it has to" said Spencer stuffing his mouth full of fries.

"Why's that?" asked Bakura looking up.

"Cuz of that jackass teacher holding things up that's why" replied Tristan. "I could make better sandwiches than these" he said taking a bite out of his second. "Yeah and we were lucky to get even this" said Joey.

"How'd you get into the front of the line?" asked Tea.

"I have my ways" said Joey giving Tea a sly smile. Tea frowned. "Well if you want a decent lunch without having to wait for it, just make it yourself" she suggested holding up her own brown paper bag.

"Make it ourselves?" asked Vinny. The three of them looked at each other and then started laughing as if the idea was ludicrous, then started eating again as if it hadn't been suggested in the first place.

"Boys" muttered Tea.

"What?" said Joey in surprise. "You think that I would make it myself? I'm a busy man. We all are, ain't that right Yug?"

"Yea sure" said Yugi without looking at them. Joey said nothing after this and started eating his apple. He stared at his best friend for a second. _It ain't like Yugi to just give a two word answer like that. Somethin's up._ He studied Yugi up and down. _He's usually bursting with joy that kid. But he's been more boring and depressing than the WNBA this past week. I wanna know what's bothering him._ He decided to strike up a different conversation.

"So Yugi, how bout we go to your gramps game shop after school today. See if he's got any new cards to add to our decks."

But Yugi made no reply. He simply continued to look down at his lap. "Uh earth to Yugi" said Joey snapping his fingers in front of his face. "Anybody home?"

"What?" said Yugi as if he had just heard him. "Oh sorry I uh, just dozed off for a second there" and he fell silent again.

"Are you quite alright there Yugi" asked Bakura seriously in that same British accent he'd always had. "You haven't touched your food. It's not healthy not to eat you know."

"Yeah you okay man?" said Vinny who put down the last little piece of his sandwich.

"Yes err...no...uh I don't know!" said Yugi stuttering wildly.

"Ok Yugi what's up?" said Joey frowning, one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing guys" he said, but not very firmly. "I'm okay."

"I don't buy it" cut Tristan. Everyone at the table was looking at Yugi now. "No really guys I don't know what you're talking about" Yugi continued. He looked around. Then suddenly he sat up and said "I gotta go, I'll see you guys later".

He left without so much as a blink of an eye. Everyone at the table just sat there puzzled. "Hey Joey!" called a girl at the table called Erika Frazier. "What's up with Yugi? He's acting all weird."

"You got me" said Joey shaking his head. Tea spoke up now, "Alright listen up, there's something that's causing him to act this way and we gotta figure it out" she said with her usual determination.

"Yeah" said Tristan. "But I don't know what would make him act like that."

"I do" said Joey with a hard stern look on his face. "And I'm thinkin it has somethin to do with his puzzle."

"But why would he be affected by the puzzle if he doesn't even have it anymore?" asked Tea confused.

"It's not cause the puzzle's affecting him him" said Joey slowly. "It's cause he's affected without the puzzle"

"Huh?" said Bakura baffled.

"Guys, I think I know what's up" said Joey.

"Hey uh, not to be insensitive or nothin, but if no one's going for Yugi's cake then I'm game!" said Vinny snatching Yugi's untouched dessert. Tea rolled her eyes. _Some people can never be mature_ she thought. Little did she know of the irony to come.

* * *

Well I finally got around to the second chapter. I hope no one thought the first chapter was the end. Now that I have more time on my hands, expect one chapter at least every three days. I'm really excited about this. Please comment so I know if I can fix anything for the future. Thanks- Punkrocka23


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Here is chapter three of the story. I thank you all for the reviews, I made some changes that you all suggested (such as getting rid of some pre-story notes). I've also gotten some questions as to what purpose Spencer (or now Vinny) serves in this story. I promise you all he's significant to this story. He will make his contribution soon. Please review and comment, I appreciate everyone's help, thanks! And enjoy

* * *

Chapter 3. A Puzzle Solved

Throughout the week each member of the gang tried to use their own method of getting Yugi to talk (Joey getting so frustrated he threatened to beat him up, still to no avail). But they did not have success. Finally when the week was over on a Friday afternoon, Tea decided she had had enough of Yugi's shennagins. She had told Joey and Tristan of her plan.

"Alright Tea, whatever you think is right" shrugged Joey. "Nothin we did worked, so do what you gotta do. But you have to get him to talk, you have to."

Tea could and she would. Yugi, who had been thwarting their attempts to talk all week by hiding or sitting somewhere else at lunch and class, could not hide forever. They needed to know what was wrong with their friend, and she knew exactly how to do it. It was a cheerful Friday afternoon aka: Labor Day Weekend, and everyone was talking about their plans for for the holiday. Vinny and Tristan, along with Duke, were going to see the Giants take on Green Bay in the first week of the NFL season.

While they talked football Joey had other plans. Since seeing his mother in the hospital before Serenity's operation, he agreed to see her once a month in New York City, for a weekend.

"Gotta see my mom you know" he said of this matter. "I wanna reconnect with her after not seeing her for seven years. It was tough on me". Tea smiled "Awww, that's great Joey. I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks, hey let me know how it goes with Yugi when I get back, best of luck" encouraged Joey. "You're gonna need it" he muttered in an undertone.

"Thanks" said Tea. "I'm sure I'll do fine, I'll make Yugi talk."

All of a sudden the bell rang, the students happily ran out of the room. "Well that's the bell of freedom" sighed Vinny in relief, grabbing his skateboard and putting in his ipod. "Good luck Tea, and I'll see you Sunday Tristan".

"Bye!" "Later man!"

"Later! I'm outta here!" he said. And with that Vinny speeded down the hallway and out of sight (ollying the three stair as well). Tea said her good-byes to Joey and Tristan, who were walking back to Joey's place before leaving, and started looking for Yugi.

She couldn't deny he was difficult to spot, being very short, but once she picked out that spiky hair, she'd have no trouble following him. She crossed the crosswalk, out of school property and onto a busy street that led to Yugi's house. It was a golden Friday afternoon, summer was over but everything was mostly still green. The weather was warm but refreshing. The leaves glittered like emeralds in the sunlight and rustled in the breeze that blew softly in Tea's face. She rather liked this time of year, it wasn't too hot and it was also pretty and relaxing, even though it didn't last long. But she was still worried she might not see Yugi. She saw other students walking home in the same direction, but where Yugi was she couldn't tell.

Just when Tea decided to give up, she spotted him, head down and shuffling his feat heavily on the other side of the crosswalk.

Tea crossed the street again and with caution so that Yugi wouldn't see her following him. She maintained a good twenty feet behind, but it was slow going to his house. Yugi's attitude was even affecting his walk. _I've seen glaciers move faster _thought Tea.

Finally it got to the point where the area looked so familiar Tea did not to follow Yugi to know where to go. Nevertheless she followed him steadily, careful not to make a sound or noise that would cause Yugi to turn around and see her.

But soon she grew impatient, not willing to wait until Yugi was inside the game shop. Finally, when the game shop was right around the corner she yelled "Hey Yugi!"

Yugi turned around and upon seeing her, bolted for the corner. "Wait!" called Tea, and she ran after him.

It was tough keeping up with him and Yugi was a fast little speedster. _For someone who was moving like a sloth a moment before, he sure can run_ she thought irritably.

Unfortunately Yugi got to his house first and no doubt was heading towards his room. Tea continued to run, right into the shop. The door rang as she entered. "Hello?" she called into the emptiness of the shop. There were many boxes on the floor, but apparently Solomon Moto, Yugi's grandfather, was away on some buisness errand.

She walked across the shop to the center until she noticed steps leading up behind it. Quickly Tea leaped over the counter, careful not to ride up her skirt. Though no one was there, _you can never be too sure who's watching and who isn't_ she thought. _There are bigger perverts than Joey, Vinny, and Tristan_.

This reminded her of the that time Yugi had saved her from that sexual predator at school. Yugi had acted very bravely and rescued her from robbery and possible rape. The man had been arrested and no one had heard of him since. Now it was time for Tea to return the favor and rescue Yugi, from depression and an unknown cause of grief.

She continued uptairs to Yugi's room on the top floor. As she climbed up, she noticed all the pictures of Yugi with his family. All of which, Yugi was a smiling and happy child.

Tea sighed worried she might not be able to bring back her friend. She reached the top of the stairs and took a left to the end of the hall, where Yugi's room was. She had been in there millions of times, mostly for homework, sometimes hanging with Joey, Tristan, or Vinny. She wondered what this incident might bring.

She reached the door, it was slightly open. Tea noticed she was sweating on her hand, she quickly wiped it off on her sleeve. She had helped Yugi, before but she didn't know why she was so nervous. _Strange _she thought, _I just gotta suck it up and find out what's wrong so I can help._

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She peaked inside, "Yugi?" she called softly. She quickly found him, on his bed, head buried in his knees, crying. She stared at him for a split second, than an overwhelming rush to hold Yugi, to hug him, to comfort him, came through to her. But she didn't.

"Yugi?" Tea said again.

Yugi looked up from his knees but didn't look at her. "Go away" he said quietly. "You don't wanna see me like this".

"Of course I don't Yugi that's why I want to help you" said Tea. "That's why I'm here".

"No one can help me" said Yugi clenching his fists now. Tea was so heartbroken by Yugi's state she wanted to cry with him. But she knew in order to help him, she needed to remain strong and positive.

"Yugi what's up? This isn't like you".

"Nothing you need to know about" said Yugi rather bitterly. All this week he had sunk down lower and lower until now he was being harsh to his best friend. He was wreck.

Tea sighed and walked over and sat beside on his bed. "Yugi, all these weeks, we've been trying to figure out what's wrong and bring you back into our lives, we can't do that if you won't talk". Yugi still remained silent, staring at the wall. Tea then decided she'd had enough. Yugi wasn't going to remain sealed up like a clam any longer.

"Enough Yugi, now talk" she said firmly but softly.

Yugi debated this for a quick minute. _She wants to help _he reasoned.

_She doesn't have to know shit, it's my problem_ said another.

_Which you can't seem to solve_ countered the other voice. _Stop hiding and open up, it's the only way to get on your feet again_

_What if I don't care?_

_Everyone else DOES care and so should you, she's helped you before and she can do it again. Stop weeping and start walking_

_I'm not listening_

_Would Yami want you acting like this?_

It seemed to Tea that Yugi was debating this heavily. Though it was a few minutes, it seemed like an eternity to Tea for Yugi to make up his mind. Yugi was silent, but not as if he was ignoring her and pushing her away like he'd been doing for the past three weeks. Tea continued to wait until finally she heard Yugi sigh and look at her for the first time in days.

"Ok Tea, you finally got me. I'm not okay, far from it actually". He looked away to the window. "For the past three weeks I've been feeling empty and weak and just...drained. At first I couldn't figure it out why, but I figured it had something to do with energy and spirit, like I had none".

He looked at her from the window. "You wouldn't believe my last week before school Tea. I was weak, I was tired and strained, I couldn't go out of bed just to eat some cereal. I thought I was sick. But somehow I knew I wasn't. Something else was up".

"So when did you figure it out?" asked Tea quietly after a pause. "What was wrong?"

"It came two nights before school started" replied Yugi. "I was sitting in bed like I had for most of that week, when it hit me without Yami's power I was nothing. But that wasn't the whole problem. Without Yami I felt like half a person. Half my mind, half my strength, half my personality. Like someone took an ax and split me in two. Leaving me to rot". He paused again. "That's when I feel into depression and started ignoring you guys, I felt too low to do anything".

"And you said you know the cause right?" asked Tea again.

"Yes said Yugi. "It had and has something to do with the..."

"puzzle?"

Yugi looked at Tea, in surprise. "You knew?"

Tea smiled. "We only guessed, it was Joey who figured it out".

tJoey?" said Yugi as if that was impossible, raising his eyebrows. "Hmmmm interesting". Tea laughed, she looked at Yugi and it seemed to her that his facial expression looked like that of Yami. _Maybe they were one person after all_ thought Tea. _I always thought they were too different people, and perhaps they were but morphed into one body and one spirit as a team._

Yugi looked at Tea again. For some strange reason blushed thought she didn't know why.

"Yeah so that's it. It's the puzzle, I thought I did the right thing when I sent Yami to the afterlife but now..." he paused again. "Now I'm not so sure".

"Yugi you did what Yami wanted, anyway you could have prevented him from going to the afterlife if you lost".

"I know, but now I realize without Yami, I'm back to where I was in middle school. A small, insignificant, weird haired, weakling with nothing to look forward to in life".

"Yugi that's simply not true" said Tea. "You have lots to look forward to, you have a lot".

"Like what?" Yugi sighed.

"Your family, your deck, your still the number one duelist last time I checked, and on top of that you have us".

Yugi looked at Tea's smiling face and studied her. Their truly was no one like Tea. Since first grade they had been friends and he had never fully appreciated what that meant until now. "We're your friends Yugi, and we'll be there for you, always".

She took Yugi's hands in hers. "You have to get over Yami Yugi, for better or worse you have to".

Yugi nodded and and said "Alright I will, but you have to help me, I don't know if I can do anything anymore without help".

Tea smiled even more widely. "Of course". Then, out of nowhere, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. This caused Yugi to go furiously red, though that wasn't what was troubling him now. He felt odd, sort of twisted, though not in a bad way, more in his stomach and chest. He remembered this same sort of feeling in Noah's virtual world after he had rescued Tea from Crump, in which she had hugged him there too. But the feeling passed as soon as Tea let go and her lips left the side of his face, leaving Yugi less depressed but more confused. The light was fading in the sky, the days were getting shorter now that summer had passed, they had lost all track of time while talking.

Tea looked at her watch. "Shoot I gotta go Yugi".

"Oh stay if you can" said Yugi rising from the bed. "My grandpa should be home with dinner any minute". Yugi didn't even know why he was begging her to stay. He just didn't want her to leave.

"Nah sorry Yugi, I promised my parents I'd be home by 7:30, but some other time would be great".

"Ok" said Yugi slightly put out. "See ya Yugi" called Tea cheerfully out the door. "Bye" he waved. _Strange _he thought, _I'm not sad anymore but I'm more puzzled than ever. What's going on?_ He continued to ponder these feelings even after she had left.

But Tea left in a much better mood. As she passed out the door Solomon Moto (his grandfather) pulled up in his car. "Hello Tea! Been chatting with my grandson?" he said while rolling down his window.

"Yes Mr. Moto I think I really helped him today" she replied.

"Good! Good!" he laughed joyfully as he got out of his car. "I hope you got him to come down from his room. He's been hiding in there for the past three weeks" he said as he went inside his shop.

"Oh won't be hiding anymore" said Tea to herself. "Not on my watch". And she went home practically bouncing on her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. A Plan Figured Out

Tea told the rest of her friends what happened between her and Yugi the following Tuesday after Labor Day (minus the affection part).

They were at Gym class. Joey, Tristan, Vinny and their two friends Marshall McNeil and Frank Benzatti, were all playing basketball while Tea looked on. Usually Tea would talk with the other girls, but today was important.

"So it was the puzzle after all? Weird" said Tristan.

"Ha! So I was right!" laughed Joey triumphantly. Unfortunately his split second distraction allowed Marshall to dribble right past him and lay it in for two points.

"Wow Joey you actually got an IQ raise of negative two to zero, but just lost your basketball skill level from a zero to a negative two" said Vinny.

"Go fuck yourself!" shot Joey while everyone else chuckled. Turning back to Tea he said, "So it's true then? Yugi feels like he's lost a part of himself because Yami left and now he feels weal and depressed?"

"Yeah pretty much" said Tea. "He's never been this unhappy before, not even in middle school before Yami came when you bullied him."

Joey looked extremely guilty at the last comment and rubbed his hand on his neck uneasily. "Anyway" he said clearly trying to change the subject, "So what are we goin to do? We found out what's wrong with em, so what we gonna do bout it?"

"I don't know" said Tea shaking her head. "Just getting him to open up was hard, imagine how much harder making him happy again will be."

Joey opened his mouth to speak when the basketball came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the back of the head.

"What the hell!"

"Hey Joey, are you going to play or are we going to have to get some scrub to take your place?" Vinny paused. "Wait nevermind you are that scrub, how the fuck did I miss that?" he said in mock realization.

"Eat shit!" snarled Joey.

"Quit chattin Joe!" laughed Frank.

"Alright I'm comin!" he said exasperated. "We'll talk later" he said to Tea. "All of us."

"Right" said Tea. She got up and went over to with the girls, not wanting to talk to Vinny while he was being an asshole with his friends.

The day went on until at least they were in their last class with fifteen minutes left until the bell. Tea told Vinny and Tristan the rest of what happened at Yugi's house and they discussed it openly when Yugi was in the bathroom.

"So Yugi's feeling off beat cuz Yami left huh?" asked Tristan.

"Yep" said Joey. "He ain't doin so good, I just hope Tea cheered him up." He looked at Tea, "You did, didn't you?"

"Um sure" said Tea going slightly pink. Seeing this Vinny said "You didn't have a little adventure in the sheets with him did you?" very amused.

"What! Of course not we're just friends, I didn't do anything" said Tea defensively, though she knew that wasn't entirely true.

"Ok" said Vinny in mock satisfaction of her answer, and looked away. Joey and Tristan looked away from her as well and started whistling.

"You guys are so mature!" said Tea sarcastically. "Anyway does it matter what I did or talked to him about?"

"Yes" said Vinny simply but crudely, which made Joey and Tristan laugh.

Tea gave Vinny such a frightening look that he reccoiled. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry let's get back on topic."

"Thank you" said Tea. "But it's not as if I like him you know, I just helped him out" she said rather hurriedly.

"Wow look who can't drop the subject" said Tristan.

"Whatever!" said Tea. "I'm just saying."

"Okay we get it" said Joey waving his hand. "All that aside we need to help Yug back on his feet."

"Ok, anybody got any bright ideas?" asked Tristan. When nobody answered Tea got frustrated. "C'mon guys think! What does Yugi need right now?"

"Some pussy" snickered Tristan. Tea rolled her eyes, "Can you guys be serious for once?" she said angrily.

"It was just a joke Tea calm down" eased Tristan.

"Actually he's gotta point" said Vinny. They all stopped and looked at him.

"What!" said Tea furiously.

"No not that specifically (though it would help I'm sure), but in general I'm talkin action, partying, a good time to take his mind off shit." said Vinny.

Tea paused, "That's actually not a bad idea" she said slowly.

"You kiddin? That's a great idea!" exclaimed Joey. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Cuz you're a dumbass"

"Watch it Tristan!"

"Cut it out you idiots, now listen to me" cut in Vinny. "All we gotta do, is get Yugi out of the house, take him downtown on a Friday night, and give him the best damn day of his life."

"Sure but can we get him out of the house?" said Tea. "I've tried, he won't come out, even if he's eating again."

"Leave that to us" said Joey confidently. "Me and Tristan can get him to leave, but whatta bout you Vin? What 'fun' did you have in mind?"

"Easy" said Vinny smiling. "I'll give Yugi a Friday night to remember, but fuck, talk of the devil, I can't say now."

Yugi had returned from the bathroom. "Hey guys?"

"Hey"

"You all look funny, what were you guys just talking about?" he asked. Tea had just noticed they had all just stopped talking the second he walked in.

"Nothin dude don't worry bout it" said Vinny smiling in an assuring sort of way. "Just take it easy"

"But..."

Yugi was cut off by the bell. "There's my cue, I'm outta this shithole. See you all later, I'm gonna go skate."

He gave Tea, Joey, and Tristan a wink and put his hand to his mouth and mouthed 'call me' when Yugi wasn't looking. He pointed his finger at them when he was looking and skated down the hall.

"He's truly one of a kind" said Yugi in amazement.

"Indeed" said Tea gathering her things wondering just what "fun" Vinny had in mind. She decided to put off the uneasy thought for later, packed up, zipped up her bookbag and headed out the door, her friends at her heel.

"He's a genius" stated Joey as they headed home.

"No he's more than that, he's a bionic moron." replied Tristan.

Tea privately agreed.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 4 with more coming soon. Review and comment, I appreciate everyone's opinion. Thanks and go New York!- Punkrocka23


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. A Big Day Out

The week passed by quicker than usual, being it one day shorter than usual. Friday came and the chit-chat of weekend plans and trips buzzed around 7th period.

Yugi, Tea, Vinny, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura were all talking amongst themselves at their desks when two other kids came up to them.

"What's up guys?" said the first. He had dark skin, short black hair, an easy face, and was obviously hispanic. The second was taller, with longer dark brown hair, and looked to be of Irish decent.

"Yo Santi, Jack what's good man!" said Vinny rising from his chair.

"Nothin much." replied the second boy called Jack Lynch. "Dude you guys comin tonight?"

"To what?" asked Yugi turning around.

"Er nothin." said Tristan quickly and he wisely took Yugi aside to talk to Duke. The other boy Santi(ago) looked puzzled.

"What's up? You don't want him coming to Nick Phillips party?" he asked.

"Oh we're takin him." said Joey. "We just don't want him to know yet."

"Yeah we're getting him fucked up tonight, but it's kind of a surprise." said Vinny.

"Oh that's straight" said Jack. "Bet he's never seen a shot glass in his life though."

"He won't wanna see a shot glass after tonight." laughed Santi. "He looks like a lightweight."

"Yeah but ask Nick to give the okay so he can go." said Vinny into Jack's ear so no one but he and Joey could hear. "Don't wanna start nothin."

"Yeah dude we'll tell him, I'll call you if it's alright with him." said Jack.

"Cool." said Vinny.

"Sweet, we'll see you guys tonight." said Santi giving Vinny and Joey handshakes. "Later bro."

Jack and Santi left and Tristan brought Yugi back over to the table. "What was so private about that?" he asked.

"Just some buisness we're goin over it's nothin." said Joey as casually as he could. Yugi gave them questioning looks but shrugged his shoulders and sat back down. _Why do I get the feeling they aren't telling me something_ he wondered, but he didn't think any more of it.

"Alright guys remember the plan" said Vinny in an undertone to Tea, Tristan and Joey. "Get Yugi out of the house and to the corner of Dilworth and East Boulevard, I'll be there with the car."

"Gotcha, trust us, Yugi won't even need persuading to come out of his house." said Joey confidently.

"Why's that?" asked Tea alarmed.

"Cuz he won't ever get there that's why." said Tristan.

"Dang guys don't jump him" said Tea in a "be careful" kind of voice.

"We won't Tea, there's a difference between robbery and persuasive force." said Joey impatiently.

"Whatever, just don't hurt him."

"They won't Tea that's a fact." said Vinny waving it aside. "But this needs to go down well, if it doesn't an opportunity like this probably won't happen again for weeks maybe."

"Are you sure this is the best way to cheer Yugi up?" asked Tea skeptically. "I've heard of these parties and especially this Nick Phillips character, I heard he's a real jerk."

"Tea! I've told you this a million times! It's going to work! Yugi's going to be occupied with music, alcohol and girls, it's the perfect good time! There's nothin better!"

Tea cringed at the word _girls_, but she didn't know why. Somehow she didn't like the idea of Yugi surrounded by other girls at a party.

"C'mon back me up on this, you'll have a good time too. Plus all we need to do is keep Yugi away from his house before the party and we're good. We'll go downtown."

Vinny looked around. No one seemed ready to argue with him on this anymore. _They better not_ he thought. "Now the bell's about to ring, follow the plan and we're good."

Yugi, who had been talking to Bakura didn't seem to have noticed anything. Vinny glanced at him just to be sure.

No sooner did he glance the bell rang. "Alright are we all in? Cuz I gotta bust."

"Yep." "I'm good." "Let's do it."

"K good." he said. He grabbed his skateboard and sped out the door. Yugi brushed past them. "See you guys." he said cheerfully but quietly.

Joey and Tristan looked at each other and nodded.

"I swear if you hurt him..." started Tea. "Relax Tea, we won't put a scratch on him." said Tristan.

Still not at all convinced, Tea left the room. Her role was very small in this. She really didn't have to do anything except be there and support the boys as usual. She sighed at this. _But after all it's my job _she thought. _I'm used to it._

She left school in a rush of blue and pink uniforms and she headed towards her home on the beautiful day, leaves still green, casting on her shadow.

Joey and Tristan walked out of the room together not saying anything. There was nothing to discuss. They said good-bye to their other friends while walking to the front circle of the school, their school jackets rustling in the breeze.

When they weren't riding on each other whether it be about Serenity (Joey's younger sister), Duel Monsters, (Serenity) or other stupid topics Joey and Tristan didn't say much to one another. They had been good friends since 5th grade, but weren't people persons. It was usually Yugi or Tea that struck up a conversation and they just joined in. For now they just thought to the themselves a bit while walking on the sidewalk towards Yugi's house.

Joey had a nice little song stuck in his head and he bounced along pleasently along the city streets, but Tristan had more to think about.

_Wow I'm lucky. I could be like Yugi right now, depressed and blue. Poor guy._ Tristan looked down._ But then again he's famous around the world, same with Joey and well, I'm just an average joe with a decent life. _He looked at Joey, who was whistling the tune now.

_But then again I've never done anything extrodinary like they have. I mean yeah I've settled down pretty good, but when Yugi and Joey were fighting against evil, I was just a second thought, a nobody, just a cheerleader. _Tristan felt a pang of jealousy go through him. He remembered that night on Kaiba's blimp when Duke had called him that. A cheerleader, a man of no action. That had hurt, but only for a second, he got caught up in the moments that followed too much to think about it a lot. But it came back to him more clearly now.

_I just tagged along and did nothing_ he thought._ They didn't even need me there, it made no difference whenever something big happened, I was always dragged along side of it. Never the center of attention. I've always been proud of being normal with no super freaky item form Egypt, but now I'm not so sure. Was it better being overlooked? Is it wrong wanting to stand out more than them?_

_Just a cheerleader...just a cheerleader...just a cheerleader..._ these words echoed in Tristan's mind continuously until with great effort he pulled himself out of his own thought and put it aside for now.

"Tristan you there buddy?" asked Joey pushing out his arm.

"Huh?"

"You were just about to walk into a busy street on a red light." he said. "Dumbass, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good." he said slowly. Joey looked at him but then shrugged.

"Alright now we need to focus cuz Yugi's a mere twenty feet from his house." said Joey pointing to Yugi, who was nearing towards the door.

Tristan began to panic. "We gotta get there before he does." he said.

"How?" said Joey. "The light don't change for another thirty seconds, he'll be in his house by then."

Tristan looked at Yugi then at the street. There was no time, it was now or never.

"What are we fuckin third graders who wait for the light? C'mon let's go!" and he ran across the street.

"Tristan! You dumbfuck!" yelled Joey who ran after him. It was a foolish move.

Luckily Tristan had looked both ways and had avoided the oncoming cars. "Are you nuts?" yelled Joey when they reached the other side but there was no time now to argue. Yugi was a mere ten steps from his door.

Both realizing the situation they leapt down the sidewalk as fast as they could running wild. _It's gonna be close_ thought Joey clenching his teeth._ Gotta get there!_

They jumped towards Yugi with all their might. Tristan grabbed Yugi on the shoulder just before Yugi's hand touched the door, panting heavily.

"Uh hey guys" said Yugi. "You all alright?"

"What?" panted Tristan out of breath. "Oh yeah do-you-want-to-hang-out-tonight?" he said between breaths.

"Uhhhh" said Yugi hesitant finding this all quite bizzare.

Joey felt like he was going to throw up. "Damn, I'm outta shape." he muttered to himself.

"Guys what's this about?" said Yugi not amused or in the mood for jokes.

"Nothin man." said Joey standing up straight now, still breathing heavily. "Just taking you out on a night on the town!"

"What?" said Yugi perplexed.

"Dude you need to get out, so we're taking you out right now." said Tristan.

"Uh no thanks." said Yugi, but he didn't think that they would back off so easily and he was right.

"Yugi, we're not taking no for an answer." said Joey half-serious, half-joking intent nevertheless on getting Yugi out of his room.

"So get off your ass and come down here." he said.

"Ummmmmm..."

"C'mon!" Joey wasn't taking anymore stalling. He looked at Tristan, they both nodded and they picked Yugi up with each arm and dragged him away.

"C'mon guys! Let me go!" said Yugi annoyed now.

"Sorry no can do."

"Where are you taking me?" _This better be good_ he thought agitated.

"You'll see." said Joey smiling now. They continued to walk down the street , after awhile they set Yugi down, still alert just in case he tried to run away but Joey didn't think he'd try. When Yugi was subdued he usually just went with it. It seemed he was finally willing to go somewhere.

_Excellent_ he thought. _This just got easier, hard parts over, now for the fun!_

They walked down South Blvd and turned onto East Blvd after three blocks. They turned and passed Black Sheep skate shop, Vinny's favorite hang out spot after school. This told Joey they were headed in the right direction.

They crossed the railroad tracks near Dimatto's Pizza and continued to walk straight down the street. Vinny's neighborhood was largely Italian and Joey (living in an Irish neighborhood) was unfamiliar with it. It took about twenty more minutes to reach Dilworth Rd on the left.

Yugi didn't ask any questions but he couldn't be more confused. _They did say they were taking me out, but I'm still not sure if I want to do this, I'm just not in the right mood._

He looked at the trees surrounding the sidewalk. A deep green during the summer, these oak trees were already showing specks of yellow.

_I wonder if there's hope for me_ he mused. _My world is waning, just like summer, just like these trees._

They came to the corner of East Blvd and Dilworth, Vinny's street and found him waiting with aviators, his famous yankees cap backwards, ripped skating jeans, a Sublime shirt and Vans looking skater-like but fresh.

He was standing near a car, a BMW seven series, and had the keys in his hand. He had the look of a man who was ready for a wild night.

"Ah so you got him." he said spotting them, pulling down his aviators slightly. "Good work, that was all I needed." he said smiling.

He unlocked the car. Vinny turned sixteen in August so he had his liscense and could legally drive.

"You ready to roll Yugi?" he asked.

"First tell me what's going on?" said Yugi not about to go anywhere without some answers.

Vinny looked at him and laughed slightly. "You know somethin Yugi, your my friend so don't take this the wrong way, but you think too much. You gotta stop thinkin, just let go of all those questions, relax, and just go with the flow. Let it take you wherever it goes."

He looked at him seriously. "Can you do that tonight? You'll have a much better time. I guarantee it."

Yugi thought about it. He debated it then realized he did need to relax and maybe just enjoy himself for once instead of being so stubborn.

He sighed. "Alright." he said. "Not like I have much choice anyway."

"Cool." said Vinny simply. He put up his aviators again and continued to lean against the car smoothly, thumbs in this pocket.

Yugi was puzzled. "So...what exactly are we waiting for?" he asked slowly.

Vinny chuckled. "Nothing, we just got one last guest we gotta wait for, she should be here any minute."

"Wait this isn't some sort of guys night out?" said Yugi in surprise.

"Not exactly." said Joey. "You'll see..."

_Damn it's three thirty_ thought Vinny glancing at his phone. _Where is she?_

But his thoughts were immediately answered when he saw a sexy figure move toward them on the sidewalk. No doubt it was Tea, but she had done something she had not done before.

_Yeah she's worn some pretty hot outfits before. On most girls they would be skanky, but she makes it look classy. But unless my eyes decieve me this is the skimpiest shit I've ever seen. _he thought.

Indeed Tea looked more stunning than usual. Today she wore an orange tank top, a pink blouse (unbuttoned), with a tight black skirt and matching black boots. But it wasn't just her clothes. Her hair seemed shinier, her lips fuller, more red, her face delicate and pretty.

Joey, Tristan, and Vinny remained politely bewildered. But Yugi was paralyzed at the sight of her. He felt as thought he had gone white and couldn't move any part of his body.

"Looking good Miss Gardner." said Tristan winking.

"That would make most people fucking jizz." said Vinny crudely, but impressed as well, eyeing her from his shades.

"Thanks guys." she said happily, ignoring Vinny's last comment.

"Hey Yugi, you ready to party?" she said hugging him. The color returned to Yugi's face ten-fold.

"Uhhhhh I eh." he stammered. Tea smiled. "I take that as a yes! Let's go!"

"Hey remember who's drivin." said Vinny shaking the keys. "It took a lot of bullshit to get my pops to let me take his best car for a spin."

"Whatever Vin." said Tea unconcerned, getting in. They got in, Joey in shotgun, Tea, Yugi and Tristan in the back. Vinny behind the wheel.

"Getting ready my friends." he said putting down the roof. "This will be a night to remember."

He put on his aviators, started the car and drove off into the afternoon sun.

* * *

Well that took awhile. Sorry for the delay guys. Review and comment! Chapter six will be here soon.- Punkrocka23


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. A Night To Remember

Vinny was a smooth driver for someone who had his liscense for barely a month. He drove onto East Blvd and stopped at the light.

"So we are we headed exactly?" Yugi asked head still buzzing, forgetting what Vinny told him.

"The flow my man, the flow." was his reply. Yugi sighed and knew it was useless to try and get a straight answer. So he sat back and tried to enjoy the ride. He peered over the side to let the breeze blow in his face and in his hair. A blonde lock fell into his eye but he didn't care.

The sun's rays broke through the trees. Most of whick were still green, but were showing signs of fall. The sky was a magnificent blue, it looked as though it was painted on a canvass by an ancient painter in another age. No clouds, a perfect blue with no white spots. He kept immersing himself in these surroundings until they stopped at another light.

Yugi turned away and looked ahead waiting for the light to turn green. When it did and started moving again he turned and looked at Tea.

At that moment, by pure chance or fate it would seem, but for whatever reason, the sun found a glitch in the trees and shone through the window right on Tea.

It was the most beautiful sight ever seen by Yugi, most men- unless with great heart or will if they saw it- would break down and weep with joy and amazement. But Yugi simply stared. Tea's face reminded him of an angel, her hair glowing in the light, her skin alight with yellow. Her blue eyes radiated a happiness and tranquility that could never be extinguished.

The feeling Yugi had experienced only a week before came back now stronger than ever, a thousand times more. The feeling that had hit him when he first met her, the feeling he had met when she had won him back his star chips, when she hugged him in the virtual world, the emotion at the ceremonial duel, the feeling he now understood what it was. As he looked at Tea, in all her beauty and fairness, he began to realize what was happening. Why he'd been feeling so strange around her lately (he couldn't even speak a word to her without stuttering now). All of a sudden his mind shattered and broke into a million pieces, the glass falling onto the floor like crystals in the sunlight of a broken window. The feeling, the very same feeling, he now realized, that he had experienced since first grade, that had been there for all eternity.

He loved Tea.

"Yugi?"

He came back to earth, his mind reforming. Tea was speaking to him. "You alright? You don't seem all there."

"Oh, I'm fine I just zoned out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and looked out the other side of the car. _Wow _Yugi thought,_ she cares so much about me. She had always has, she's concerned about me all the time, I can't believe I didn't realize this until now._

"Alright we're comin up on our first stop." said Vinny turning on his signal and slowing down.

"Where again?" asked Tea.

"The arcade." replied Vinny.

They pulled into the parking lot into the biggest gaming center in the city. It was a favorite hangout spot of the gang, one they didn't often go to because it was expensive. But it was worth it when you got to go, the latest games on Xbox, PS3, Wii, etc. not to mention antique pinball machines, gun-screen games, and all sorts of different and exciting things.

"Alright everybody pay cough up." said Vinny. "I don't have enough."

They all got out of the car and rumaged through their wallets. They had just enough to get inside.

Yugi, personally had a great time. He did well on many different things, hell duel monsters wasn't the only game he could play well. Something clicked when it came to this stuff. He achieved the high scre on Pinball with Joey and shot a record number of deer on a hunting game with Tristan (much to Tea's horror) which made him feel prouder than a peacock.

The fun didn't end there. They went all over the place. They went to the gym and played some basketball and Vinny worked out for a few minutes. Tea didn't involve herself much in sports, so she just sat and watched but cheered them on, more so for Yugi than anyone which made him extremely pleased.

They went to the park next just relaxing in the afternoon sun. They then went to dinner around six thirty, a bit early but everyone (meaning Joey) was hungry. So they went to Kowalski's bar and grill to fill up.

They laughed and talked and ate the wonderful polish-influenced food. Joey had 15 sandwiches and didn't break a sweat.

During this entire time Yugi hadn't had a good time like this in awhile, in fact, he couldn't even remember. Most of the past year he had been so wrapped up in Duel Monsters (not to mention saving the world from total evil) he hadn't much time for anything else. He had good times with his friends, but they were unnecassary ones. Ones that didn't have to happen. During those times all that mattered were Duel Monsters with Yami. Now that he was gone, Yugi had been struggling to find a life outside of it, a world outside of the one the puzzle had brought inside of it.

Was this life truly life without Yami? It wasn't so bad, a normal things with normal people, aka: your friends. No weird pharaoh/Egypt nonsense, no more 5000 year old dark spirits or orichalcos stones or any of that shit.

_I'm sounding like Kaiba right now_ thought Yugi. _But maybe this is what I need, a normal life, one not so complicated, one that's easy._

He had finished his meal along with everyone else. He was sitting quietly, musing to himself. He was enjoying himself immensely. Not worrying about a thing, not caring about what came next. Just being, living.

Until Vinny spoke up, "Well Yugi I'm impressed. You went with it tonight. So let me ask you this, did you have a good time or what?"

"Yes this was the best fun I've had since...well you know what I mean. I don't regret a single minute."

"Good." said Vinny. "I'm glad, I had fun myself." he said patting his belly. "Me too." said the others.

"Yeah you guys were right, a night out was just what I needed." admitted Yugi at last.

"Ah what can we say, your our plan man." said Joey, a toothpick in his mouth.

"Yeah well thanks for all the fun you've given me tonight." he said thanking them.

"No prob." said Vinny smiling now. "Thing is, fun ain't over yet."

"What?" exclaimed Yugi in shock.

"Yep I've saved the best for last."

He looked at his cell phone. "Shit we're gonna be late." he said. "We gotta get goin."

"To what?" asked Yugi.

"You'll see." said Tristan. "Just c'mon."

"No tell me."

"Have we ever scared you wrong?" said Joey.

"Yes." said Tea frowning.

"Hey zip the lip." said Joey.

"Well you have." said Tea simply, arms crossed.

"Relax, it's not anything like that, this is the climax of our Friday night." said Joey confidently.

Tea pursed her very feminine lips. She didn't like the sound of this party and wanted to speak against it. But something held her back, something she didn't know or would figure out until years later. But for now they got up, paid for their meal and headed out the door towards the car.

"Prepare for the ultimate experience of a lifetime." said Vinny as they got in the car.

"Are we going to heaven?" laughed Yugi.

"Where we're going, we won't need heaven." said Vinny with an air full of swagger.

All of a sudden his cell phone rang. "Yeah? It's cool? Sweet we'll be there, don't start without me."

"We got the okay." said Vinny

"From Jack and Santi?"

"Yep."

"What about them?" asked Yugi.

"You'll see." said Tristan yet again.

Vinny started the car, pulled out of Kowalski's and headed towards Connally plaza (another Irish neighborhood Joey knew of). Yugi had no idea where they were going, so he just sat back and tried to enjoy the ride.

He stared at Tea for a few moments more, longing to say something cool or interesting, but stayed silent. They arrived on a busy street filled with cars, drawing near to a house that was booming so loud it was vibrating the car.

They pulled up right next to it and got out. The house was alive with music and lights and voices.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Nick Phillip's palace of love." said Vinny.

It was a large house, certainly big enough to hold a 100 person party. Yugi couldn't belive it. He'd heard about these parties, but he couldn't believe he was going to one. This was too good to miss.

They went up to the doorbell. Vinny rang it. For some strange reason Tea, it seemed to Yugi, looked unhappy though he didn't know for sure. It was nearly completely dark outside.

Soon the door opened and with it, a burst of light and loud music. Jack and Santi were at the door. "Hey guys come on in!" welcomed Santi.

"Glas you guys could make it." said Jack. Yugi noticed that both were holding drinks of what looked like beer in their hands. Jack led them back to the center of the party where Nick was the center of attention.

He was a short boy. Slightly taller than Tea, but not by much. He had long hair that flipped out on both sides. Similar to Vinny's. He had the look of someone who used to skate, but had long given it up. He had a long, cocky looking face and there was an air about him that seemed to give him the automatic label of "douche bag".

But he greeted them like long awaited guests. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothin much Nick." replied Vinny giving him a handshake. "Don't wanna distract you from your little groupies here."

"Nah fuck those bitches." said Nick not even in a cruel tone. "There from a Catholic school so they'll suck anyone's dick for a nickel."

They all laughed except Yugi and Tea. "Hey listen guys, the kegs are back there. Plenty of girls to go around so just party on." he said.

"Alright thanks dude."

"Yea no prob, see ya." He then gave Tea a look of pure lust, though in a jockish sort of way. Yugi did not like it. Nevertheless he soon forgot all about it.

He was introduced to a lot of people he didn't know or were too popular for him to care about. Surprisingly, most of the people knew him. Mostly through Vinny, who was popular himself, but quite a few seemed to know about his duels with Kaiba and Marik and his status as number one duelist.

Meanwhile Tristan was searching for "a little hottie". He already had three beers and was getting tipsy but wasn't drunk yet. He met up with the rest of the crew. "Hey guys! Some party huh?"

"Yeah this is really somethin!" yelled Joey over the music.

"It only gets better." said Vinny. All of a sudden another person came out and greeted them. "Vinny my man! How ya doin!" yelled another one of Vin's friends. "Hey! Peter Grazzi! How the fuck are ya!" roared Vinny.

"Dude we're about to smoke some bud upstairs. I got two other guys with me. We could use one more. C'mon!"

"Alright!"

He turned back to his group. "I'll catch you guys later, I'm about to get blazed!" He and Peter cheered and ran upstairs.

"Yeah I'll see you guys later too." said Tea. "I think I'll try to find an unoccupied couch and just chill." She left and went through the crowd out of sight.

"That just leaves us three!" said Tristan putting his arms around Joey and Yugi.

"C'mon let's go pick up some of these chicks, I hear some of em give good head."

They got some more beers, though Yugi didn't get any. Tristan was confident and slightly drunk, ready to get his game on.

He drained his fourth beer and spotted a good-looking girl he vaguely knew as Caroline King. A nicely filled out brunette that would appeal to anybody.

"Hey there beautiful." said Tristan.

"Uh hey." she replied uneasily.

"Caroline right?"

"Yeah."

"How you doin?"

"Uhhhhh..."

In Yugi's opinion, Tristan was being very awkward, though he was drunk. To Tristan's dismay, she turned him down very forcefully, in front of her friends as well.

"She wasn't even hot enough." he remarked waving it aside draining beer number five. He went over to another girl called Sara Withers. A blonde with a very sexy body. _I can't go wrong here_ Tristan thought, _she's gone with every guy in the school._

He went up to her while Joey and Yugi watched. "Hey babe want some lovin?" he asked. She looked at him as if he was a rather large bug.

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

Tristan was struck dumb. "I'm Tristan Taylor." "Sorry don't know you, don't want to." Sara said rather obnoxiously. She turned and walked back to her friends. _Fuck_ thought Tristan. All of a sudden heard laughter behind him. It was Nick who was doubling up.

"You're pathetic man!" he said nearly on the floor. Yugi didn't know why he was being so rude now. Perhaps he had too much to drink or maybe it was the lack of Vinny's prescense. But for whatever reason he was being a real dick.

"I'm gonna find myself a girl." he said carelessly. He left them alone but not without screaming. "NO GAME!" as loud as he could toward Tristan.

Tristan was feeling so dejected he thought he'd find Tea and sit next to her. But all of a sudden two gorgeous girls came up behind him.

"Oh my God it's you!" they exclaimed. Tristans swagger went up like a rocket.

"Why of course it is." he said (now on beer number six) "You didn't notice?" he took another drink smiling to himself. "Excellent." he muttered.

But he was in for a surprise. "No, not you, him." said the girl on the left pointing to Yugi who was right behind him.

Yugi blushed. "Who me?"

"Yeah you, you little cutie!" said the girl totally bypassing Tristan and putting her arm around Yugi. The second girl said "And you must be Joey Wheeler. You're both top duelists. In the world I hear."

"Ah, I wouldn't go that far." said Joey smugly as he put his arm around the second girl recovering from the slight shock of the girl actually knowing him.

Tristan could only watch jealously and confusedly as Joey and Yugi were led away by two hot girls leaving him by himself and lonesome.

* * *

Tea got up from the couch and went over to get a beer. The party was getting crazy. The music was loud and most people were drunk, high, and stupid. She drained her beer and turned to leave the party, unenthused and bored until a hand grabbed her fro, behind.

"Hello there, you're way too beautiful not to be with someone right now."

She turned and put her hand to her mouth in shock and embarrasement from the compliment. However that was nothing to compared to the shock of who said it.

* * *

Elena Ghilardi (the girl's name) and Joey were totally into each other. "So do you play any other games?" Elena asked smiling mischievously.

"Only ones that involve the mouth babe." replied Joey.

"You think you could teach me champ." said Elena obviously turned on.

"Yeah, if you play your cards right you may get the grand prize underneath."

At that Elena and Joey started making out and fell over backward off the couch.

Yugi was too preoccupied to pay attention to Samantha (his girl) that much. He wanted to see Tea, to tell her how much he loved her and would do anything for her.

"You look upset cutie." said Samantha stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry I'm just thinking about someone. I need to see them."

Samantha looked suspicious. "Another girl maybe?"

Yugi came to his senses. He knew enough not to say yes.

"Uh.. of course not. My grandfather is sick in the hospital, I think I need to stop by and see him."

He tried to get up, but Samantha grabbed him and sat him back down.

"You're cute. But you're way too worried about stuff you don't need to be worried about."

Yugi looked at her pretty face (something began to perk up). "Just sit back relax, and enjoy the queen, King of Games." she said and kissed him long on the lips.

She stopped leaving him flabbergasted. "Here." she said handing him a beer. Yugi did not want to take one sip. He started to debate even being here at all. He wanted to see Tea. Then all of a sudden he didn't want to debate, think or even care. If this was a one way ticket to fun, then what the hell why not?

"Thanks." he said taking the beer. He stared at the golden froth before him, put it to his lips, took a swig and threw it behind him. He lay Samantha down on the couch smiling and said,

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

Whoa that was a long one. Stay with me guys. It gets better from here. Chapter seven will be here soon!- Punkrocka23


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Morning Woes

Yugi woke up the on the hard floor the next morning with two things: a stomachache and a headache. He didn't know which one was worse, he attempted to get up, but felt too sick and tired. He groaned and went back to sleep.

Vinny woke up moments later with an even worse hangover. He had been doing a lot more than just drinking the previous night. His other friends were still asleep.

"Oh God." he groaned, clutching his stomach. He reached the trash can just in time. He puked like never before.

"That didn't feel too good." he muttered to himself, wiping his mouth with his sleeve, spitting on the floor.

He went downstairs to check on everybody else. He saw Joey with a lamp shade on his head, with a girl in her underwear on top of him.

_Weird _thought Vinny.

He saw Yugi looking nearly dead on the floor by himself, multiple beer cups next to him.

_Poor dude_ thought Vinny. _He'll be alright though._

He then saw Tristan alone on a couch. _Well that's everyone, except Tea. Hope she didn't get raped._ He chuckled mildly to himself, but he knew he should know better. There were plenty of drunk assholes who might try to take advantage of a girl here.

But he didn't have to look for long. He saw her at the end of the hall. But not alone. Wait, it couldn't be? No, not him! Surely not him? Did Tea just get some with that guy?

Vinny moved down the hall towards the door where Tea was talking to "him".

"...was a very special night."

"Oh yes, I'll never forget it."

"Neither will I."

"Thank you."

They hugged and kissed. Vinny could not believe his eyes. They broke apart and Tea left.

Vinny recovered from the shock and quickly ran back down the hall and into the spacious living room. Though his stomach was still a little queasy, his head and mind were wide awake. _How in the hell of it did Tea get snagged by that prick?_ he thought, still taking the sight in.

But for the present he had to check on everybody else. Hangovers were not fun, and though he had experienced a few before, he knew the others would be having a hard time.

He pushed another sleeping dud off the couch, sat down and waited. It was a few minutes before they finally began to stir. Tristan and Joey seemed to be alright.

"Ahhhh! I'm fucking blind!" said Joey staggering, lamp shade on his head. He nearly fell over again until Vinny caught him. He lifted the lamp shade off his head.

"Ughhh." he groaned. "My head."

"First hangover huh rookie?" laughed Vinny.

"Being sick from drinking too much? Yeah m first time." Joey grunted.

"Oh Lord!" said Tristan walking like ninety year old clutching his back.

Several other people who had spent the night were starting to wake up as well. Some were gathering their things and beginning to leave. All of them looked as terrible as they did.

Yugi was one of the last to get up. But when he did, he blew chunks everywhere.

"That's a thousand for that carpet buddy." said a voice. It was Nick who seemed casual, but also had an air of cockiness far surpassing an early morning mood.

Yugi coughed. "That's it, you're okay, you're okay." said Tristan helping him to his feet.

"Oh wow." said Yugi putting a hand to his head. "That's the last time I do that again." he mumbled.

"What the hell did you do last night?" asked Vinny.

"Don't remember too well." said Yugi trying to recall.

He had made out with Samantha for awhile, drinking a lot of beers. A shot here and there. He remembered going downstairs for more alcohol and it was all blacked out from there.

"Oh man, I never want to feel this way again." said Joey, obviously very sick.

"You said it." agreed Tristan. "I propose we don't do this very often, and when we do...let's keep it to a few drinks instead of twenty."

"You're one to talk." muttered Joey but they all agreed. Even Vinny (though very half-heartedly).

"Let's see where are my keys?" said Vinny searching his pockets. He found them and they all headed out the door with everyone else.

"Let's blow this dump." Vinny said. In no mood to say good-bye to anyone they got into the car very quickly and shut the doors.

"Wait a minute!" cried Yugi. "We forgot about Tea, where is she?"

"Oh she left this morning." said Vinny airily.

"How do you know dat?" asked Joey eyeing him.

"Oh, I uh saw her leave this morning before you guys woke up." said Vinny not willing to tell them who she had been with the entire night.

_What they don't know, won't hurt em_ he thought firmly to himself.

He put the keys in the BMW, put it in drive and drove off into the dreary, cloudy morning sky.

* * *

Told you this chapter would be a lot shorter, but necessary. It might seem a little unclear now but it'll all be explained next chapter. Please comment and review if there is anything you like or think needs to be fixed. Thanks again- **Punkrocka23**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Ups and Downs

It was the first day of October on a Friday afternoon, a week after the party. Tristan, Vinny, and Yugi were casually walking around the school track durin gym. Joey didn't have this class with them, Tea did but she was doing stretches with the girls.

They were talking about the previous Friday night in which they all got drunk and all passed out.

"I was fuckin hammered out of my mind!" said Tristan putting a hand to his head.

"Yeah, with nobody to get hammered with." chuckled Vinny.

"Haha, I even had someone." said Yugi laughing, feeling a tiny bit smug.

"Speaking of which Yugi, are you trying to get with her now?" asked Vinny.

"With who?"

"Samantha dude."

"Oh, nah." said Yugi. He had gone up to her the following Monday with the intent of not wanting to get into any sort of relationship. To his slight surprise, he found out he need not go the trouble.

"Turns out she was only wooing me because she was horny and wanted someone to mess around with." shrugged Yugi.

"You don't care she used you?" said Vinny, eyebrow raised.

"Not really." replied Yugi. "Besides there's someone else I'm interested in." He immediately regretted saying this out loud. Vinny began pestering Yugi about who he liked with astounding vigor. "C'mon tell me, we're bro's dude I won't tell nob..." he stopped and to Yugi's relief, started staring at Tristan, who hadn't said a word in awhile.

"You okay man?" he asked.

Tristan still looking down replied, "Actually I'm not."

"What's up?"

"You three keep walking!" yelled their grouch (and drunk) of a gym coach. They started to walk around the goalpost of the field.

"Well it's about Friday night and what you just said now." Tristan explained while they power walked.

"Wait what I say?" asked Vinny. "The part about bein drunk all alone?"

Tristan looked very put out now. "Yeah."

"Oh come on dude!" said Vinny rolling his eyes. "I was fucking kidding."

"I know." said Tristan. "But still, I've been doing alota thinking lately ("you can do that?" remarked Vinny). All my life I've chilled with you guys and it's been cool. I never cared about my popularity or my image. But now Yugi and Joey are recognized duelists. Everyone knows them. Everyone knows you cuz you're chill and great at parties. Everyone know's Tea cuz she's hot and she's on the cheerleading squad. But nobudy knows ol' Tristan Taylor."

"C'mon man." laughed Vinny, hitting Tristan on the shoulder. "People know you, you just don't know it."

"Oh yeah? I swear to you I hit on every girl at that party, at not one knew my name."

Vinny could not argue with that.

"All these years I thought I was satisfied. But now I look at myself and realize I've done nothing and got nothing."

Vinny still remained silent.

"All of you have something to call your own. I need something to call my own. Something to get my status up."

Vinny shook his head. "You don't need to prove anything to anybody. All that matters is that you're coll with us."

Tristan stopped, was about to say something until he noticed Yugi was nowhere to be found.

"Hey where'd Yugi go?"

"Guess we left him in the dust."

They had been power-walking for some time and Yugi simply could not keep up with Tristan and Vinny. He came panting a minute later down the track, putting his hand on Vinny's leg slumping over.

"I hate being short." he muttered, sweating profusely.

"And I hate being the nobody of the group!" yelled Tristan, which made Yugi jump.

Vinny sighed, it was no use trying to tell Tristan otherwise._ Just let the jackass blow off some steam._

Tristan went on for another minute (with Vinny and Yugi doing their best to ignore him) until he stopped.

"Hey look who finally shut the hell up." said Vinny. Tristan, not listening, ran over to the goalpost and pulled off a flyer taped there. He ran back over with it staring at it. The poster read: **Football tryouts. From 4:30-7:00 Friday, Monday, and Tuesday. Gear will be supplied. Sign up sheet in the office.**

"I'll be right back." said Tristan quickly. He ran up the concrete stairs leading to the school-building out of sight.

"What was that about" asked Yugi after a few seconds.

"No idea." said Vinny. "Anyway forgot to ask again, who do you like?"

Yugi's stomach churned. He had hoped this wouldn't come up again. "No one." he muttered going red.

"C'mon don't be a pussy." said Vinny once again inducing peer pressure on him. Yugi did not like this even if Vinny didn't mean it.

"No!"

"C'mon!"

"NO!" said Yugi more forcefully.

"Ok then how about I have three guesses. If I guess it right, you gotta come clean. If I guess wrong I'll leave you alone."

That was fair to Yugi. Vin had no idea anyway, he would never get it.

"Alright fine." he said.

"Ok then uh, Paige Fitzgerald? The hot blonde with the big ass tits?"

"Nope." said Yugi smiling. "Strike one."

"Let me see who else has a great rack?" mused Vinny. "Oh how bout Angela Delvechio? One of my Italian-lady friends from the neighborhood."

"Wrong again." said Yugi smiling. One more to go.

"Snookie from Jersey shore?"

Yugi knew Vinny too well to take him seriously. "C'mon really Vin?" he said laughing.

"Alright I'll be serious...hmm...last guess." he mused again.

"Uh how about Miss Tea Gardner?" said Vinny slyly.

Yugi's confidence shattered into a million pieces. _He guessed right! What do I do?_ he panicked.

There was no need to deny it however. He turned a deep shade of red, and Vinny knew right away he had struck gold.

"You like Tea?" shouted Vinny, eyes wide as saucers.

"Keep it down!" hushed Yugi.

"Wow dude this is huge, this is unbelievable, this is fanastic! this is..." all of a sudden, Vinny remembered Friday night. The guy Tea was with. _Oh shit! I forgot all about that! Dammit! Do I tell him?_

Yugi had been smiling to himself, didn't notice Vinny's sudden pause in reaction.

"So what do you think?" he asked Vinny seriously.

"Uh, interesting choice man, she's your friend. You sure you wanna go after her just cuz you like her a little bit?" replied Vinny hoping to convince Yugi not to make a stupid mistake without telling him.

"A little bit?" said Yugi shocked. "Vin, I love her, always have. It just took me up til now to realize it. She is the star in my life. And the only one I want."

Vinny's rather shaky hopefulness melted away like butter.

"She's the reason why life without Yami is so much less painful. She makes everything better."

Vinny was really worrying now. _If I tell him it'd break his heart. If I don't it will only delay the pain. What to do?_ He then decided (very foolishly) not to say anything for now.

"So you gonna ask her out soon?" asked Vinny (hoping to God Yugi wouldn't say yes).

"Oh yeah, I plan to next week since she's out of town this weekend." said Yugi as a matter of factly. "I'm just sorry I didn't do it sooner."

_Yeah me too kid_ thought Vinny. He felt like falling in a chair after a burdenful day.

"Well good luck man. She's perfect for you. Really hope you get her." he said swallowing a rather large lump of guilt in his throat.

"Thanks Vinny, I appreciate it." smiled Yugi.

The bell-rang. It was time to get changed. Yugi and Vinny walked back to the locker room. Yugi was in very high spirits. _Fuck! It'll be my fault when this kid finds out Tea's with somebody else and I didn't tell him. I've got to say something! _

But somehow, Vinny couldn't bring himself to do it. Somehow, he just couldn't wipe that happy smile away from Yugi's face. He didn't know which was worse as he walked home from school that day. The fact that Yugi was headed straight for depression, or the fact that he didn't have the balls to go up and prevent the same thing from happening all over again. There was only one thing to do in Vinny's troubled mind:

Drink it all the troubles away.

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon of the following week and Yugi was as nervous as anyone could be. In a few short minutes, he would be asking the love of his life to go out with him. He felt like this was life or death, though he knew perfectly well it wasn't. He had finished copying his Biology notes twenty minutes ago and had already packed his things. All he could do now was watch either the clock or Tea. Both were giving him butterflies in his stomach.

Tea was packing currently, looking cute even when she was behaving like anybody else.

_I really should've asked her out a long time ago. But no matter, I'll have her in a matter of minutes_ he reassured himself.

The clock ticked down to four minutes, three minutes, two minutes, one minute, thirty seconds, fifteen seconds, ten seconds, five seconds, one second, !

The bell rang and immediately Yugi sprang out of his chair and ran after Tea, who was closest to the door and already in the hallway.

The hallway was so crowded when he got there, he almost couldn't see her. Being barely five feet in a crowd of tall high schoolers didn't help either, but he spotted her and ran through people to get to her. He got a few "Look outs! or "Watch it runt!" in the process. He even tripped and someone laughed obnoxiously but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to Tea.

He was almost there. Just a few more steps. He reached out "Tea!" he cried. But when she turned around she wasn't alone.

She was kissing, with another guy.

Yugi was so Thunderstruck he stared at them for at least twenty seconds before the broke apart. Only then did she realize Yugi was there.

"Oh hey Yugi, didn't see you there."

"Hard not to." said a cruel, familiar voice. "He is THAT short."

"Stop it don't be mean." said Tea, but she said it giggling. She turned to Yugi and said.

"I believe you've met before. Nick Phillips this is my friend Yugi."

Nick held out his hand but very smugly so. Yugi took out his hand and shook it. Nick practically crushed Yugi's smaller hand in his massive one, but Yugi did not wince.

"He's well my uh...my boyfriend." Tea said.

Yugi still didn't say anything.

"Well uh see you later Yugi." said Tea brightly. "Bye!"

She took Nick's hand and left. Nick gave Yugi one last arrogant smile and pushed him before going downstairs with Tea.

Suddenly, something grabbed him from behind.

"Hey man! Great news!" said a voice. It was Tristan. "I made the team!" he said excitedly. "Second string quarterback! Can you believe it?"

But Yugi wasn't even listening. He still couldn't get over the fact, that his best friend, his sweetheart, was now with his worst enemy and nightmare.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. More will be coming soon. The end of part one is near! Review and comment please!- **Punkrocka23**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Joey and Family

Joey woke up on October 9th (2010) refreshed but anxious. He was going to New York City to see his mom. He looked at the clock- 8:34. _Too fuckin early _he thought. He got out of bed and streteched. His back gave a painful lurch. _Shit, musta slept awkwardly._

He looked at himself in the mirror and flexed. _Not too shabby_ he thought. _As usual. _He poked his pex and sat down on his bed. _I think I might just go back to bed, it's saturday, they won't miss me._

He lay back down under the covers of his inflatable mattress (almost a bed) and was drifting off again, until he heard his dad yell.

"Joey! You're sista's gonna be here in an hour and if you're still sleepin, which I know you are, I'm leavin your ass behind! Now get up!"

Joey clenched his teeth. "Dammit!" he muttered. Reluctantly he got up again anf got undressed to shower.

"I never like gettin up, even if it means goin to Brooklyn." Joey said to himself crossly. He turned on the water and got in, images of New York in his mind.

* * *

"Cmon Joey it's not so bad, after all we're going to see mom." said Serenity soothingly trying to calm Joey's bad early morning mood.

"I hate gettin up before eleven." Joey still gripped. "I woulda driven myself , if I had my license, then I could get up at a reasonable hour."

Joey's dad guffawed loudly. "Joe, if all this were up to you, you wouldn't get there until midnight."

"Yeah besides brother I had to get up at seven at Marcey's this morning, that's way earlier than you get up." said Serenity.

"Yeah cuz ur a girl." argued Joey. "You gotta shower, do ya hair, put on all that makeup crap. Which for you can take all day."

"I do not take all day Joe." said Serenity folding her arms.

"Even so." cut in their father, "I'm not goin to be the one to keep your mother waitin. If she hasn't changed the last time I saw her, she'll give me hell for not deliverin you kids before lunch."

"Whatever dad." said Joey.

"I don't know why you're not excited to see your mother, I need a free weekend from you monkeys anyway." he chuckled.

Joey's bad mood remained for the entire morning as they lefy Domino. He thought of Yugi seeing him off before he left. He looked sad somehow, a glum, subdued look that didn't mean anything good.

_Hope he isn't pullin the same shit again like in the beginning of the year. That wouldn't be good_ he thought. But Joey forgot about his friend soon after, and a wave of excitement spread over him. He was going to his childhood home: Brooklyn, NYC. He simply couldn't wait, soon he saw skyscrapers in the distance.

_Start spreadin the news, cuz I'm leavin today, for New York City_ he thought as they drove towards the greates city on earth.

* * *

"Oh Joseph! So glad to see you!"

"Good to see you too ma." saod Joey grunting slightly as his mom gave him a rib shattering hug.

The rest of the family was there too, and they all took turns with him and Serenity hugging, laughing, and joking.

"I'll be on my way then." said Patrick Wheeler (Joey's dad).

"Oh c'mon Paddy boy! Won't you stick around?" yelled an uncle.

"No, but thank you I gotta run. See you in a few days kiddos." he said winking.

"Bye Patrick." said Debbie Wheeler (Joey's mother).

"See you Deb." replied Patrick. He tipped his hat and left.

It was a great reunion. Even better than the last time in September. Everyone in the family was there. The O'Brien's, his mother's maiden name, all Irish, all Catholic (though both sides of his family were Irish). Joey was having a great time. He was sitting at a table talking to his uncles, when his mom came up followed by a handsome man with light-brown hair, tall, who looked to be in his late forties.

"Excuse me." said his mom.

His uncles stopped talking and they all looked up.

"Umm Joey, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Jack Schneider."

Joey stood up and shook his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Joey." Jack said kindly. He had a very firm shake. "I've heard so much about you, I just met your sister Serenity, she's a fine young lady too."

"Uh thanks." A bit uncomfortable, they exchanged more words and Joey sat down again with his uncles.

But somehow he couldn't sit down. This was too big. He needed to see Serenity. He saw her in a corner talking to one of his aunts. He got up from the couch and walked over to her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment sis?"

Serenity looked mildly surprised. "Sure." she said. She excused herself then walked over with Joey to the kitchen. He shut the door to ensure more privacy.

"What's up Joe?" Serenity asked.

"That boyfriend of ma's, I don't know. I'm not sure I like him." said Joey leaning on the counter.

"What's not to like?" said Serenity slightly shocked. "He's smart, he's cool, and he's gorgeous." she added happily. "Mom told me she really likes him, a lot more than you'd think."

"That's what I'm worried about." said Joey beginning to pace.

"Oh come on Joey, why is that such a bad thing if they end up together?"

Joey sighed. Serenity had that same innocent look in her eyes, that age had not yet taken away. It was almost funny how nieve she could still be.

"Serenity you the reason why ma divorced dad? Cuz he could never be in a serious relationship. He could never commit. Always goin off with other women. He broke her heart and as a result, it took me away from you for seven years. If ma get's remarried I'll lose you again." he explained.

"No you won't Joey." said Serenity taking his hand. "I love mom very much, but I've been away from you too long. Mom won't get me back. I love my big brother too much." she hugged him.

"Hey thanks sis." said Joey, wiping a tear from his eye. _She's always been cute_ he thought. But he got serious again.

"But that's not what I'm mainly concerned about." he said.

"Then what is?"

"I don't want this guy hurting mom, and I don't like him." Joey said.

"Oh Joey..." Serenity started, rolling her eyes. But just then their mom entered the kitchen.

"Kids it's dinner time, wash up." she said. She grabbed a plate of filet mignon and went out the door where the rest of the family were seated.

Joey and Serenity washed up and sat down. It was a lovely dinner. It was a long, twenty seated table for quite a few people were there. There were many candles illuminating the room brightly. The food was delicious, steak, potatoes, green beans, all of Joey's favorites. It was such a great meal, (coupled with apple pie for desert) Joey soon forgot all about mom and her boyfriend and was resting peacefully, with a full stomach and a toothpick at hand.

He was chatting with his cousin Marky when his mother clinked a spoon against her wine glass and stood up.

"I have an announcement to make." she said. She grabbed Jack's hand, looked lovingly at him and said, "We would have announced this sooner, but we wanted you all here before we told anyone."

Joey looked suspiciously at his mother but said nothing. He looked at Serenity from across the table, but she only shrugged.

"I would like to tell you all that Jack and I are getting married!" she said excitedly.

Immediately everyone clapped and cheered. "Wonderful!" called out Joey's grandfather, a kindly old Irish-American man (he had grown up in the slums of New York)

Joey, however, simply spat out his beer. He began coughing while cousin Marky hit him on the back.

Joey regained himself, and thought angrily. _Goddamn it! I was afraid this was gonna happen. Guess I didn't have luck on my side this time. Unlike my duels. How did I not see this comin?_

He sat there grumpily. Until the clapping and cheering subsided. Jack had stood up smiling and waving.

_Smugass son of a bitch_ thought Joey.

He looked at his mom's hand. Sure enough, there was a shiny ring. He groaned and put his head down on the table. Then his mom spoke up again.

"Joey?"

He picked up his head and looked at her. "This concerns you too Serenity." said his mother.

Serenity looked quitely puzzled. Their mother took a deep breath and began,

"For a long time, I've been trying to get past what happened with me and your father" she explained. "It wasn't easy for me driving away leaving you behind. I missed you Joseph. I wanted to see you again. So did your sister. But I couldn't go back and see your father. I just couldn't."

Joey was getting impatient. What was her point?

"What I'm trying to say Joey." she continued. "Is that I want to make up for lost time. I wanna be a family again. I couldn't do that while divorced. But now, I'm with a wonderful man, a man who loves you as much as he loves me. What I'm saying to you, is that I want you back. I want you to come and live with me in Brooklyn. You and Serenity. Your old home. Your old life."

She looked hopefully at him now. Everyone at the table was looking at him.

Joey stared down at his empty plate. He didn't know what to make of this. It was just too hard for him to take in. He needed some fresh air.

"I don't know what to say to dis." he said. Then he stood up. "I can't think right now, I need to be alone."

"Joey..." his mom pleaded.

"Not now ma!" said Joey his voice rising dangerously. With that, he walked out of the room to the door, went outside and slammed it. He stood in a daze, then sat down on the brick stairs staring at cracked, concrete streets, more confused and worried than ever.

* * *

_I've forgotten so much._

Joey stared at his old neighborhood. The place he'd lived in for so long until that fateful day his mom left with his sister and his broken heart.

It was a day he'd never forget. It was a day that had haunted him for years and still did.

His mom had lived in Boston with her parents for awhile after she left. His dad was promoted to a factory in Domino during 4th grade. His mom returned to their home a short while later.

But Mrs. Tortelli's house, the old stickball field, Frankie's convience store. It was all still there. He had forgotten all about it. He lost a lot when he moved (save his accent), but he swore to himself he'd always remember his old home city.

Now he realized he had forgotten completely. He felt ashamed. The sun was setting across the Brooklyn skyline. Clouds were turning a mixture of pink, orange, yellow, and purple.

He picked up a stoneon the steps and chucked it. He used to do this all the time. Just chuck stones with this friends in hot summer day's at birds and even cars. He chuckled to himself. Where do the days go? Then he felt sad again.

All of a sudden he heard the roar of an engine echoing in the distance. It was faint at first, then became louder and louder until it came into view on Joey's street. The driver was going at a remarkable speed until whoever it was stopped right in front of Joey on the steps.

The rider parked and got out out of the car. Now exposed, "she" was revealed to be a gorgeous woman with long, flowing blonde hair. Similar to Joey's only more feminine and longer.

She was wearing a purple blouse with a matching short skirt and boots up to her knees. She walked gracefully over to Joey.

"Hey there hon." she called over to him.

Joey looked up. "Hey Mai." he mumbled.

"Fancy getting the right address, almost thought I was lost, til I saw that big head of yours comin around the bend." Mai said loudly.

Joey didn't answer.

"You okay there champ?" she asked more softly.

"Yeah I'm good." replied Joey sadly.

Mai, realizing something was wrong, looked at him lovingly and sat down. "Budge up." she said.

He scooted over. He looked at her. "What's wrong?" Mai said.

Joey paused. "My mom's getting married again." he said simply.

"So what? That's great! Good for her!" said Mai enthusiastically.

"Not good for me." said Joey curbing her enthusiasm.

"Why not?" she asked surprised.

"Cuz she wants me to live with her now."

"And that's bad why?"

"I already live in Domino with my dad and sista dat's why!" said Joey exasperated.

"Oh." said Mai as Joey buried his head in his arms.

"Well Joey I gotta say when you asked me to meet you here I didn't expect you in this kind of mood." chuckled Mai.

"You don't know the half of it." sighed Joey.

"Mind explaining it to me?" Mai asked.

Joey sighed. _Girls wanna know everything_

"It's a long story." he said. It was long indeed. Joey proceeded to tell how everything had happened up until now.

"So she's trying to be with you again." said Mai. "Those years must have been tough on her."

"Tough on her? What about me!" cried Joey. "That don't excuse her from nothin. She's the one who stayed away from me all these years and they were some of the toughest of my life! And she didn't care! I couldn't see my sister or anything. She wanted to reconnect? Why the fuck does she wanna do it now? Just cuz she's got some pretty boy fiance and a fuckin ring to prove she's better than my dad? What the hell is this!"

He took a long breath.

"Her fiance, you don't like him do you?" smiled Mai.

"How'd you guess?" grunted Joey.

"May I ask why?"

"Well I thought he was an asshole. That proved to be wrong. I thought he might hurt my ma, that proved to be wrong too. But now I hate him for a different reason." Joey explained.

"What reason?"

"He's the reason why I might have to leave Domino. My life there. He's the reason why my mom is gonna make me live with her."

"Hmmmm.."

"I love my ma, even though she wasn't there for me all those years. But I gotta life in Domino. I don't wanna move again. I hate that prick!"

Mai then put her hand on Joey's leg. Joey blushed a little.

"Joey I know exactly what you're going through. When I was eight my parents divorced and I lived with my mom. They always fought over me. I hardened myself to think I couldn't trust anyone, that I didn't need friends or family. Especially my dad, who I thought was a dirtbag. 'To hell with him' I said. I was afraid. Afraid of abandonement all over again."

She looked Joey and drew closer.

"But then I met you and Yugi. Being with you all made me realize you can have friends to depend on. That'll always be there for you forever. You taught me how to love."

She looked at the sky. "This past year I talked to my dad again. He's turned out to be a great guy. He and my mom just weren't meant to be. He and I are good friends. And we've bonded over a short period of time."

She looked back at Joey. "You're gonna be fine kid. You're a good guy. I know you'll do the right thing and make the right desicion."

Joey feeling much better now turned to Mai.

"You know that about how you learned to love?"

"Yes?" said Mai smiling, batting her eyelashes.

"What about this bad boy right here?" he said grinning.

"I don't know." she said slyly. "You're too cute to love too much. I might just fall for you."

"Why not just fall into me now?" he smirked. He leaned closer to her.

"Oh shut up." Mai muttered moving in and they kissed.

It seemed likea good long while before they broke apart.

"I gotta go." she said. "Lot's of duels to win." They both stood up.

"Yeah well thanks Mai. I really appreciate all you've said. It's made me feel a lot better about everything." said Joey.

Mai smiled. "I hope that's not all you've appreciated." Mai said sexily.

She wrapped her satin covered arms around Joey again and kissed him long and good.

When she let go she walked back to her car and winked.

"See ya around hon." she smiled, then drove off in a flash out of sight.

* * *

Joey was as smug and as happy as any man in the world there and then. He knew many problems still lay ahead for him once he went back inside that door.

But for now he just sat down on the old brick steps, watching the sun go down. Behing Brooklyn, shining on the old stickball field, thinking of Mai, and their beautiful moment together.

* * *

End of Chapter nine. The last chapter of part one of the three part series is coming soon! Please review and comment anything you like or dislike! Thanks!- **Punkrocka23**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! To my readers this is the finale of Yugioh a teenagers tale part one.

Much anticipated, the end to part one will set up much of the excitement set for part two.

I hope everyone enjoys! Please review and comment. Part 2 is coming soon!

Thanks and rock on!-** Punkrocka23**

* * *

Chapter 10. Talking

Joey sat the next Sunday (October 17th) afternoon watching football. He wasn't thinking much. He didn't really want to think anyway, just sit down, relax, and watch the Eagles and Giants beat the shit out of each other.

He was sipping his cola and eating chex mix and remained expressionless and emotionless.

That is until Yugi arrived. He came in without hesitation. They had known each other so long there was no need to knock.

But Yugi looked troubled. Although he tried to hide it at first, it soon came pouring all out of him.

"Hey Joe."

"Sup."

"Where's your dad?"

"He's out. Went for a few more six packs. What's up with you?"

"Just thought I'd stop by." replied Yugi as casually as he could. "Nothin else to do, who's on?"

""Philly and New York. Mike Vick's on a role." said Joey.

Yugi looked hesitant, as if he did not know what to do or say.

"Well c'mon pull up a chair, have a seat." laughed Joey, amused somewhat by Yugi's awkwardness.

"Don't be so stupid." he said.

Yugi sat down in the reclining chair and sat back.

They watched the game for a few more minutes. (It wasn't an interesting game, neither team could score). Joey was glad Yugi wasn't spazzing out, he was just in the mood to chill. He wasn't in the mood to share.

Yugi however, was feeling the exact opposite. He was down again, and he felt like he needed to talk to someone about Tea.

Vinny was a friend but he wasn't somebody to talk to about this stuff. He simply couldn't hide feelings like most guys could, and he didn't want to talk about "fucking" either. Joey would be the only one who would understand.

After ten minutes of the game he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Joey?"

"Yo?"

"I don't know how to say this, and don't overreact but..."

"Out with it Yugi it's alright." reassured Joey.

Yugi took a deep breath. "I love Tea."

Joey looed at Yugi, eyebrows raised. Then they lowered and merely looked casual again.

"Well?" asked Yugi impatiently.

Joey thought to himself._ How do I put dis?_ Then he found the right answer.

"Well at first I was a bit surprised." explained Joey. "But now that I think about it, it's not really that shocking."

Yugi was not expecting an answer so "intelligent" from Joey.

"Why?" he asked interested.

"Well think about your history." went on Joey. "You've known each other since kindergarden when she moved here, she was the only one who stood up for you in middle school, she's saved you from death, you've saved her from death, all that crazy shit we went through. Face it, you two are like soul mates."

To Yugi this made sense.

"Yugi if I was you, I would asked her out a long time ago." said Joey (he himself couldn't believe he had said something so deep).

"I know! I know! I should've!" groaned Yugi.

"Then why haven't you yet?"

"Well, I wass about to, but things got in the way." Yugi said moaning.

"What things?"

"She goes with somebody else." said Yugi bitterly, through clenched teeth.

This, Joey did not expect. "Who?" he asked incredously.

"Nick Phillips."

"That asshole motherfucka from the party?" said Joey shocked. "What in God's name does Tea see in that joka?"

"No idea." said Yugi indifferently.

"Dude that sucks." said Joey. "Wish I knew what to tell ya."

"Me too." sighed Yugi.

Joey sipped some more cola, he didn't really want to talk about this. But Yugi was important to him and he didn't want him depressed again.

"I don't know what to do." said Yugi. "I don't understand why I didn't realize it before, and I hate myself for not doing anything about it!"

Joey didn't say anything at first. Then his face lit up. "I got it! Why don't you hang around her enough so she'll like you more than Nick. Show some hormones! Impress her!"

Yugi scoffed. "You don't think I've tried that? Believe me I've done everything to break them up. I know it seems unclassy but I can't help it."

"Na." said Joey. "I don't blame you. If anything Nick's the one with no class. He's the villian, you're the hero man."

"Thanks." smiled Yugi. "Still I haven't felt this bad since Yami left."

Again, Joey didn't know what to say.

"Tea made everything feel better after that horrible period. I really felt like I was getting back on my feet. But now I feel like I'm at square one again."

"Yugi, don't go back to hiding in your room again. You've gone too far for that."

"I won't." said Yugi firmly. And Joey knew somehow he meant it.

"But this blows, there's Tea, my best friend right there in front of me, and I can't have her."

"Hey man don't worry about it." said Joey getting serious now. "There's nothing you can really do about it now, just be patient. And if you want her that bad it's simple. Get Nick out of the way."

There was silence. There were cheers from the TV. The Giants had just returned an interception for a touchdown.

"Besides you gotta perk up." Joey added. He wasn't used to Yugi being such a storm cloud. "You used to be so positive. It's unlike you to be this way."

"I'm sorry Joe." agreed Yugi. "I dunno, bad stuff's been happening lately, I guess I just need to learn how to deal with it."

Joey took a sip of more Cola and ate some more chex mix.

"Hey if it makes you feel better I haven't had the best week eitha."

And he proceeded to tell Yugi about his mom's remarriage and after. This seemed to put things back in perspective for Yugi.

"Wow next to you my problem isn't even worth mentioning." laughed Yugi.

"It's not that huge." said Joey zoning out, watching the game now that the Giants were winning.

"Compared to me it is. And it is for you, that's all that matters." countered Yugi. "I mean you've been apart from your mom all those years and now all of a sudden she wants you to live with you. Your mom's pretty random dude."

"Yeah, definitely didn't see it comin." Joey said truthfully. "If I had I wouldn'tve gone."

"I'm thirsty." muttered Yugi. "All this talkin requires a drink."

He got up and got a cola of his own from the fridge.

"So you made a desicion yet?" called Yugi from the kitchen.

"Bout what?"

Yugi came back in, popped the can and took a swig.

"You know." he said sitting back down. "About whether you're leaving or not."

"Oh." said Joey pretending he didn't know what Yugi was talking about. "I don't know yet, it's not a desicion I can make within a few days or even a month. But I'll tell you one thing, my mom isn't complex, just weird. She's all over the place. Man, when I stormed out of there I was confused more than anything else. Not to mention angry."

"Yeah well I'm sure your little moment with Mai made up for that." smiled Yugi grabbing a handful of chex mix.

"You tell anybody about dat your ass is grass." said Joey half-serious pointing a finger at Yugi.

"Whatever Joe." said Yugi, the familiar twinkle in his eye now.

"You used to never miss a chance to show off when you got somewhere with her. What's with all the secrecy?"

"It's more than just that. It's better now. I like her, she likes me. And now it's great cuz I love her. But I'm tough guy Joey, nobody can know bout dis til I decide it."

"Or Mai too perhaps?" said Yugi.

"Uh yeah her too." said Joey sheepishly. "But imagine, I can't go mouthin off, I'd be hearin from Tristan and Vinny all day."

"Speaking of which I haven't seen either two lately much." said Yugi.

"Yeah me neither." said Joey suddenly realizing this as well. "I know Tristan's busy as second stringa for football."

"That much time and he's only second string Q?"

"You'd be surprised." said Joey nodding his head. "All the practices he has, plus he's gotta lot of jock friends now from the team, so he's chillen with them."

"Oh." said Yugi. "What about Vinny, where's he been?"

"Dunno speaking of which that jerkoff was supposed to pick us up fifteen minutes ago!"

Yugi looked at his cell phone. They were supposed to meet Duke at Club 300. But Vinny was late.

The Eagles had come back and made the score 27-17. The Giants were driving, but Eli Manning had just fumbled with 2:52 remaining and it looked like the Giants were finished.

"Goddamn it!" muttered Joey. "Giants never beat Philly!"

He got the remote and turned off the TV. "Shit". he said as he stretched out his arms.

"Ready?" he asked putting on his jacket.

"Ready as you are." replied Yugi. "Just waiting for Vin."

"Jackass!" growled Joey.

They waited and waited until at last Vinny showed up. When they came out to the car Vinny was driving, they noticed he wasn't acting very normal.

"Where the fuck you been?" asked Joey angrily.

"Wassup homies!" he called honking his horn.

"Yeah yeah whatever just get goin and step on it." said Joey getting in shotgun. He sat down and then sniffed.

"Is that alcohol?"

"What?"

"That's prime six pack beer I'm smellin. I would know cuz of my dad."

"Yeah cuz ur a damn I-rish catolick huh?" said Vinny swaying a bit.

"Dude your slurring your words." said Yugi concerned. "You okay?"

"I'm great!" roared Vinny. "I haven't felt this good since I died."

Joey completely nonpluseed asked. "You been drinkin buddy?"

"Absolutely not." said Vinny. "But could you do me a favor and hold onto this beer for me? Need both eyes on the pavement brosif! Haha!"

And he gave Joey a can of Sam Adams backed up the car and started down the street.

_Oh boy_ thought Yugi. _We've gotta problem, and it's only just begun!_

**To be continued...**


End file.
